Même les anges peuvent ressentir
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Le titre dit tout. Les anges sont aussi doués de sentiments, mais quand un ange ne sait pas les interpréter, c'est compliqué de s'en sortir. Malheureusement pour elle, l'ange la plus froide et sérieuse de sa garnison est en proie à des sentiments. Mais quels sentiments?


**Bonjour! Voici aujourd'hui un nouveau petit OS sur nos deux cocos contradictoirs! Ecrire sur eux me manque un peu, donc voici ce que pense Naomi! Je réalise que j'écris presque toujours des points de vue sur Crowley dans leur relation, donc au tour du dauphin d'y passer!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Je le déteste. Je me déteste. Lorsqu'un ange peut ressentir, il ressent toujours plus fortement que les humains, tellement que ça peut en devenir insupportable pour sa Grâce parfois. Si je n'étais qu'une humaine, les sentiments m'auraient tué. Mais parce que je suis un ange, c'est encore pire. Surtout lorsqu'il me touche, lui qui rend ma Grâce si sombre. Je la vois noircir de jour en jour, elle prend peu à peu une teinte horriblement sombre et mes plumes sont de moins en moins en alerte lorsqu'une abomination se pointe devant elle.

J'ai fais mes constatations, et je suis horrifiée. C'est tellement horrible, ce qui m'arrive. J'ai l'impression de devenir un démon moi-même, alors que c'est moi qui les combats habituellement! Mais le pire ne doit sans doute pas être ça.

Je déteste ce foutu démon depuis le jour où il a remonté le temps en espérant trouver des recherches. C'était un jeune sorcier au début, un sorcier qui avait vendu son âme pour s'équiper d'appareils génitaux plus virils. Je l'ai lu dans son âme noire qui disparaissait, et j'ai failli le tuer. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir fait, car désormais c'est lui qui me souille!

A chaque main qui se pose sur mes hanches et les enserrent.

A chaque baiser qu'il m'oblige à aimer.

A chaque caresse qu'il inflige à mon véhicule.

A chaque poussée en moi tandis que ses mains empoignent sans cesse ma taille.

A chaque maudit soupir qu'il m'arrache.

Ce n'est qu'un idiot de démon qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait! Il n'a aucune idée du fait qu'il est entrain de me pervertir, de m'enlever ma Grâce en me prenant encore et encore, chaque fois que nous devons croiser nos chemins tortueux. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Mais il m'oblige à le désirer. Mes sens sont toujours tournés vers lui lorsque je sens son odeur caractéristique et virile. Il aime me taquiner, mais il ne sait pas que je m'impose de ne jamais répondre à ses appels pour ne pas craquer. C'est si dur de lui résister, même pour l'ange que je suis. Pour tout humain, pour toute créature qui a l'affreuse responsabilité de ressentir, c'est douloureux et on ne résiste pas bien longtemps.

Et là, pendant que je me lamente d'éprouver une telle envie de le statufier, ou de l'embrasser, c'est LUI qui m'a en son contrôle! Il ne me violente pas, il a du respect malgré ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût qui font une pâle copie de celles de Gabriel. Mais il a du respect, en dépit que ce soit un démon de la pire espèce.

Je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai atterri sur son foutu canapé, comment il s'est glissé entre mes cuisses pour me faire toutes ces choses indécentes, comment il a pu parvenir à m'embrasser langoureusement et me causant un bien fou. Je n'ai pas pris de plaisir, ça jamais, surtout avec cet homme là! Ce démon là...mais j'ai éprouvé le besoin de le sentir encore plus.

Est-ce pour cela qu'alors qu'il voulait plaisanter sur mes formes que je l'ai empoigné par la nuque pour le faire taire d'un baiser? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a posé ses viles mains sur mes hanches cachées à ses yeux? Je me demande comment nous avons pu en arriver là. Mais lui ne se demande pas. Tout ce qui compte à son regard, c'est qu'il se fait plaisir dans ma féminité que je ne voulais pas lui offrir.

Chaque coup brutal qu'il me donne ne me fait pas mal.

Chaque baiser qu'il pose sur ma peau me fait brûler d'envie.

Chaque main qui se glisse sur mon corps me fait frissonner.

Chaque contact avec son corps me pousse contre lui.

Je sens sa fougue et son envie. Il me désire uniquement, ce n'est qu'un démon. Les démons ne peuvent pas ressentir. Mais moi, est-ce que je le désire seulement quand j'accepte de me cambrer vers lui pour l'accueillir entièrement? Est-ce uniquement du désir quand, en même temps que je tue mon esprit à réfléchir, mes lèvres prennent les siennes dans un de ces baisers que nous aimons partager avec amour? Car c'est bien de l'amour, et je pense que je ne le désire plus, mais que j'éprouve une grande affection pour mon démon gardien.

Il me tue à petit feu. En réalité, c'est lui seul qui plongera une épée d'ange dans mon corps pour me tuer, pour voir mes ailes apparaître sous ses yeux voyeurs. Personne d'autre que lui n'aura la force de m'amener près de Père.

Son sexe ne cesse pas de me posséder, me rendant encore plus brûlante que la limite de brûlure que je connais. Son corps qui épouse le mien, son regard qui capture le mien...je le désire trop. Je l'aime trop. Ma Grâce ne tiendra jamais assez de temps. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est qu'il ne me possède pas entièrement. Il ne laisse pas couler son plaisir dans le corps de mon véhicule.

Alors que nos corps se déchaînent l'un contre l'autre, ressentant le besoin de se retrouver, je me maudis d'avoir pensé à ça. Un blasphème total, une indécence plus qu'indécente. Pourquoi veut-il tant me posséder?! Pourquoi m'oblige-t-il à jouir autour de son maudit attribut sexuel qui me donne tant de plaisir et de mal? Pourquoi se déverse-t-il dans mon corps en me souillant davantage?

Crowley, pourquoi me forces-tu à t'aime et à être dépendante de toi? Je ne devrais pas t'aimer, mais à l'inverse de toi, il n'y a pas que du désir. Je t'aime et tu me tueras. Tu as déjà tué la partie céleste de moi, tu me tueras entièrement. Juste toi, personne d'autre. Je ne mourrais pas pour servir la cause de ma famille, du Paradis. Je mourrais en pensant à toi, telle la fille et l'ange indigne que je suis.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous donc de ce pairing?**


End file.
